Vacation!
by air ee kaa
Summary: When Cream and Amy put a Vacation together in a tropical paradise, the Sonic gang gets more romance then bargained for. Sonic x Amy, possibly some Shadow x Amy, Rouge x Knuckles, Tails x Cream.
1. Preparations

**I… Started this a month ago when I was oblivious to the 1,000's of vacation stories on this site, and I really want to upload something. Sonic characters are copyright to Sonic Team. First attempt at writing… Well, anything.**

"What? Really?" Amy asked, staring at her little friend Cream. "Shadow finally agreed?"

"Yeah, Amy!" Cream giggled.

"This is so… Awesome!" Amy jumped up and down, excited and amazed that her and Cream could have pulled something this marvelous off. "What about Knuckles? Won't he be upset? I mean…, he has to leave his island to go…"

"Tails took care of it. He put some kind of electric wall thing around it. And he put in an alarm system."

"Oh! And why did Shadow agree?"

"I don't know what made him want to come." Cream shrugged. "Maybe he's finally warming up to all of us!"

Cream and Amy giggled and set off to pack together… The whole Sonic Crew was going on a little trip. Amy and Cream had been planning it for a long time. Bonding with friends, a nice change of scenery, and a chance for Amy to get close to her beloved Sonic. They'd be going to a tropical paradise, complete with an extravagant hotel and ocean water as far as the eye could see.

--

"What is taking you so long? I've been waiting forever," Sonic nagged, sitting on a couch next to Tails, whom was sitting on the floor.

"One sec, Sonic..." Tails sounded a bit aggravated.

"You know what I packed?" Sonic asked. "These," he said, pointing to the sunglasses that he held in his hand. "A toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, a swimsuit… And it all took me 5 minutes. You're taking 20 hours."

"Gee, I'm sorry," Tails sighed, "Why are you bringing a swimsuit, anyway? I thought you hated the water."

"Amy might have mentioned giving me swim lessons or something," Sonic groaned with obvious pain in his voice.

"Ooooh," Tails looked up at him, "Cute."

"Heh, yeah right. That girl's a pain. I don't want to get near water!" Sonic whined.

"Aw, Sonic. We've known Amy for a long time," Tails sounded sympathetic towards the pink hedgehog. "You shouldn't say things like that…"

"But she is always chasing me around. You can't tell me you wouldn't get annoyed by that."

Tails shrugged. "Anyway, the only reason she chases you is because you always run away." He got up. "We've got to go meet everyone at Cream's house."

"Okay, little bud. Let's go."

--

Rouge was positioned on her bedroom floor, packing the last of her makeup, clothes, bathing suits and other unmentionables. She exhaled, thinking of the week ahead. She was excited, of course. There were plenty of things to keep her occupied. Shopping, laying on the beach, hanging with her friends. Most of all, though, she was excited to see Knuckles.

Rouge smiled and thought about him. 'He's hot. And he has a great heart-I know it. He rescued me,' Rouge sighed, 'and I get to see him soon.'

Rouge got up and shuffled through her dresser, pulling out some long, gray sweatpants. It wasn't something she'd usually wear, but there was no way she'd be uncomfortable on a long plane ride. She threw on a yellow tank top, put some sunglasses at the top of her head, grabbed her suitcase, and slipped on some black sandals while heading out the door.

She got in her car and began to drive. Her radio played as she continued to think about the week ahead. She smiled in anticipation, and turned her music up a little louder. She sang along until something caught her attention.

"Hey Shadow!" Rouge called, rolling down her window. "Need a ride?"

"No, thanks," Shadow replied. Rouge persisted, and after a little debating, Shadow walked over into the front seat.

"So, are you excited, Shadow?" Rouge asked, driving and turning her music on again.

"Not really."

"Why? Because of Sonic?"

"Basically."

"Don't worry," Rouge said smiling, "Your favorite sexy bat will be there."

Shadow rolled his eyes as his mouth curved up, very slightly, into something that resembled a smile.

"So, where's your suitcase?" Rouge asked. Shadow held up a plastic bag which contained a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and some money. Rouge laughed rather loudly.

"It's all I really need," Shadow explained.

"I guess," Rouge snickered, "Well, we're here."

Shadow looked up at the house. 'Seven days of hell', Shadow thought. 'Day one.'

They were greeted by Amy and Cream, who showered them with hugs and many forms of "Great to see you!"

"Everyone's in there," Amy pointed to the kitchen.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all sitting at the table.

"Hello Rouge. Hello Shadow," Vanilla smiled and waved.

"Hi, Vanilla," Rouge smiled back. Shadow just nodded.

"I trust you, Rouge, to take good care of Cream, okay?"

"No problem," Rouge said, "You couldn't trust any of _these_ guys." Amy and Cream giggled in unison.

"Okay, enough!" Knuckles called out. "Everyone's here, so let's just get this over with!"

"Alright, Knuckie," Rouge said, "But… We do have one little problem."

Everyone watched her attentively, waiting to hear the bad news.

"Well… We have only five seats in my car," Rouge looked around and continued, "Since there are seven of us, I was thinking Shadow could sit in the front with me, Tails and Cream could share a seat together, Amy and Sonic could each have their own seat…" Rouge paused, looking at Knuckles, "…And maybe Knuckles would be so kind as to sit in the trunk?"

Knuckles erupted, "Why do I have to sit in the back? Why can't I drive?"

"I doubt you have a driver's license," Rouge muttered.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles, stop being a baby! It's for 15 minutes until we get to the airport!" Rouge shouted back.

"FINE!" Knuckles bellowed, stomping outdoors.

Cream said goodbye to her mom, hugging and crying and exchanging I love yous. When everything was done with, everybody loaded their luggage into the back of the car, and buckled up. Immediately the complaining started.

"I'm crowded with all your guys' bags!" Knuckles called. "This sucks!"

"Don't worry, Knuckles," Cream squeaked, "It's only 15 more minutes."

No one with a heart could say anything opposing Cream after they saw her face looking up at them.

"Hmph," Knuckles sank back onto the floor, and was quiet until they got to the airport.

"We're HERE!" Amy yelled, jumping up and down. Sonic watched her, and noticed she'd changed her clothes. Instead of her red dress, she was wearing a short yellow skirt, and a white, zip up sweatshirt with some kind of funky pink design on it. Her headband was yellow today, and she didn't have her usual boots on. They were replaced by sandals. 'She looks… Great,' he thought.

'No! Stop. What are you, some kind of pedophile?' Sonic thought to himself. 'Well, she is 15 now. And I'm 18. There's only a 3 year difference.' He battled in his head, trying to justify what he just had thought as acceptable. 'Whatever. It doesn't matter. I just won't think about her again.'

"Sonic, come over here!" Rouge called.

Sonic walked over to Rouge who handed him two suitcases. "We need you to carry these, okay?" Sonic nodded and stood, watching Rouge unload suitcases upon Shadow.

"Hee, hee!" Amy giggled, pointing towards Knuckles. "Look."

The group chuckled and giggled at the sleeping echidna.

"No _wonder_ the car ride was so quiet," Sonic said, poking Knuckles. Rouge bent over and began yelling at him to wake up. He did eventually.

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles shot up, banging his head on the top of the car, "Ouch!"

"We need you carry crap, so get up!" Rouge yelled. 'Common, Rouge. If you want any chance of a future with him, just be nice,' she thought. "Please?"

"Whatever, Bat girl," Knuckles sighed, lifting up the last of the bags and walking towards the airport, while everyone else followed.

**Hope you enjoyed it. :I**


	2. Plane

Jeez… I type a whole lot on Word and then it's barely anything on this site

**Jeez… I type a whole lot on Word and then it's barely anything on this site. Sorry if the story's moving slow. I think I forgot to say**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SONIC TEAM**

**ayayayEnjoy**

After everyone's bags were checked for bombs and drugs and such, they boarded the plane. Everyone looked around for their seats.

"Hey, over here, guys!" Amy called out. When everyone caught up to her, she continued, "We're in first class," she beamed.

"Tight!" Sonic said. "Looks like I'm… Right here." He sat down and Amy sat next to him.

"What? You got the seat next to me?" Sonic asked.

"No… But it's okay to switch seats with each other," Amy smirked.

"I want to sit by Tails, then."

"Too bad." Amy motioned towards Cream and Tails, already sitting next to each other, talking and laughing.

"Then what about Knuck..."

"Nope." Amy pointed towards Knuckles, who got trapped in when Rouge sat next to him.

"Shad… Never mind," Sonic sighed. 'Oh, jeez,' he thought, as Amy proceeded to hug him.

--

"Are you excited, Tails?" Cream asked Tails.

"Yes," Tails said, smiling. "Very."

"Oh, me too!" Cream said, very excited, "I kind of miss my mom, though."

"Don't worry, Cream," Tails comforted, "You can call her every night."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're here," Cream whispered. Tails smiled down at the rabbit and wrapped his hand through hers. A small tint of red flushed over both of the young animal's cheeks.

--

"Why did you sit by me?" Knuckles groaned.

"Because." Rouge muttered, feeling sad Knuckles wasn't exactly excited about sitting by her. Knuckles took a small glimpse at Rouge before turning back to face forward again.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Knuckles sighed, leaning his head against the window.

'This. Completely. Sucks,' a poor, lone Shadow remarked inside of his head.

--

"Bat girl. Bat girl?" Knuckles whispered harshly. "SLEEPING BEAUTY?" Knuckles shouted under his breath.

"Huh? What?" Rouge rubbed her eyes and looked at Knuckles. "What do you want, Knuckles?"

"I'm… Bored," Knuckles groaned.

"Yeah, and that's a good reason to wake me up!" Rouge muttered.

"Look, everyone's sleeping," Knuckles said, "I've been sitting here for like an hour reading these dumb magazines."

"Leave me alone…" Rouge said, "I'm tired."

Knuckles folded his arms across his chest and grunted. "When are we going to be there?"

Rouge looked out the window. "It's dark," she remarked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I bet we'll be there soon," Rouge sighed. "Amy said we'd be there late. But anyway, I'm not tired anymore."

"Oh," Knuckles said.

"So, what made you want to come?" Rouge asked, "I don't see you as someone who'd want to go and do something like this."

Knuckles took a large, drawn out breath. "Cream asked me…" Knuckles said, "And I tried to make an excuse, like, 'I would, but I have to watch the Master Emerald.' But, she got Tails to install some kind of high-tech security thing. Once they went through all that… I'd feel like a real ass saying no."

"Oh," Rouge said, "So you're not happy about going at all?"

"Well, I guess it won't be too bad."

"Aw, Knuckie," Rouge smiled.

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Knuckles said, "I'd still rather be by myself."

"Liar," Rouge said, giving Knuckles a kiss on his cheek.

"I guess you don't listen very well, huh?" Knuckles said, faintly blushing.

"Guess not," Rouge replied seductively.

Knuckles' and Rouge's conversation was interrupted by a voice that could be heard all around the plane. "The plane will be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts." Rouge sat back in her chair and buckled herself in. She turned around, and poked a sleeping Shadow on his nose.

"Shadow!" Rouge said.

Shadow looked up and around, and then straight at Rouge. "Um… Hi?" Shadow moaned.

"You gotta get up, we're landing. Put your seatbelt on."

"Oh," Shadow muttered.

Rouge proceeded to wake everyone up, telling them that they were almost there.

"Ohhhh, I can't stand it! I'm so excited!" Amy said breathlessly.

"Heh," Sonic chuckled, "Chill, Amy."

"But Sonic! How can you not be wound up? We're almost there!"

"I'm too tired to be excited," Sonic yawned and stretched. Once the plane landed, everyone got up and walked to the hotel.

"This is… Incredible…" Amy looked around the hotel. It was beautiful, with a fountain and employees wearing fancy uniforms. There was a big, burning fireplace in the room where breakfast would be served, along with a big screen TV and two white couches. As you looked up, you could see a vast balcony circling surrounding the whole place.

As Amy was looking around in amazement, Cream was practically falling asleep standing up. "It must be really… Late…" Cream sighed, leaning on Tails.

Tails looked at the clock. "Gee, it really is," Tails said. It read 1:00. "It's past midnight." Cream closed her eyes and let herself fall onto Tails. He stood as support, and wrapped his arm around her to keep her upright.

"Hold on, Tails." Knuckles walked over to them and scooped Cream up, holding her in his arms.

"Heh, thanks Knuckles…" Tails said, rubbing the back of his head. 'I could have done that…' he thought, looking down at his arms. He was definitely a bit muscular and a bit taller than he was three years ago, but he was still Sonic's 'little bud.'

"Okay guys," Rouge announced, "We've got only three room keys, so who's going to be with who?"

"Me and Sonic!" Amy sang. Sonic began shaking his head back and forth with wrath. 'Please, no', he mouthed to Rouge.

Rouge looked at Sonic and rolled her eyes. "Let's see… Shadow can be with…"

"No one," Shadow interrupted, "I swear, I'll go rent a motel if I have to stay with anyone. I really want solitude-please."

"Fine, you big whiney hedgehog." Rouge said. "We have two rooms to split up amongst the rest of us.

"How about girls and boys together?" Sonic said, as an attempt to get out of sharing with Amy.

"But…," Cream said, still in Knuckles arms half-awake, "I wanted to be with Tails." This remark made Tails blush ferociously.

"Okay, Cream," Rouge said, "Let's see… Knuckles and I can stay with Tails and Cream, since we're the oldest. We can watch over you two." Knuckles shrugged and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait… That means…" Sonic muttered.

"Sonic and me alone together!" Amy called out, wrapping her arms around her blue hero, "Yay!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks Rouge," Sonic said.

"No problem," Rouge answered, smiling, "If it's settled, then let's go."

**Sorry, I know it seems like it's moving slow. :C they haven't even gotten to their rooms yet. loskdjsdf. Hope you enjoyed. ******


	3. Strange things Going On

**Hay guys. I'm leaving for two weeks for a vacation. I might be bringing a laptop so I might be able to write, but chances are I'll just be too busy. Sorry guys. I:**

**Enjoy!**

Once they got up to their rooms, there was the whole matter of sleeping arrangements. Shadow wasn't a problem; he slept by himself in one of the two double beds. Amy insisted that Sonic slept in the same bed as her, but Sonic got his way and they slept in the two separate beds, much to Amy's discontent. The real problem came in when Knuckles carefully set Cream on the bed.

"Tails, would you lay with me?" Cream asked innocently.

"Um, yeah." Tails said, putting the covers over him, the two young friends almost instantly falling asleep.

Knuckles lay in the other bed, looking at them. "Don't you think that's a little weird?" Knuckles called to Rouge, who was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Tails and Cream are sleeping in the same bed together."

"Aw common Knuckles," Rouge said, opening the door, "It's pure innocence."

She walked over, and lay down next to Knuckles. He turned his body towards her.

"Oh, and this is pure innocence, too?!" Knuckles asked, with a red hue in his cheek.

"Yes." Rouge stated rather bluntly.

"This is weird." Knuckles turned back around, inching as far away from Rouge as he could. "And I know you're not innocent, Rouge!"

"Maybe I'm not…," Rouge said, bending one of her legs on top of one of Knuckles. He turned his body around, starting to confront her. Before he could speak, though, Rouge slowly slid one of her fingers down from his mouth to his chest and whispered to him, getting as close as she could.

"Knuckles…," she said, whispering.

"W-What?" Knuckles stuttered.

"You're a Knucklehead!" Rouge whispered, and then started frantically laughing.

"Rouge!" Knuckles screeched.

"I'm just messing around with ya', Knuckie," Rouge teased, moving back away from him. "Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight." Knuckles stammered, too tired to argue with her about how she should never try anything like that again.

--

Sonic woke up early, like he usually did, and saw Amy still asleep in her bed. She was sleeping like angels did, peacefully, with both hands together rested under her head. 'I didn't think people actually slept like that…,' Sonic thought. He stretched and got in the shower, then walked downstairs to get breakfast.

Sonic walked over to the table and grabbed a bowl of pre-arranged fruits and a bagel, and looked around for a place to sit.

"Yo," Knuckles said, sitting at a table nearby. He was sipping coffee and motioning for Sonic to come sit down.

"Hey," Sonic replied, sitting down, "Sleep well?"

"I guess so…," Knuckles said. He knew it would be better to not tell Sonic about Rouge and him. Being in the same bed, and everything.

"Where's Rouge?"

"Still sleeping."

"So is Amy."

"Oh," Knuckles said, drinking the last of his coffee, "Well, I'm gonna go."

"Yeah. Bye, Knux," Sonic said. He ate the rest of his food, grabbed a muffin and orange juice for Amy, and walked upstairs to the hotel room. Amy was still sleeping. She hadn't changed positions since he'd left. Figuring there wasn't a whole lot to do until more people had woken up, he slumped down on the bed and flicked through the TV channels.

"Good morning Sonic," he heard after a little while.

"Hi, Ames," Sonic started, "I got you some food from downstairs. It's on the table."

"Oh, thank you Sonic!" Amy said, picking up her muffin. There wasn't much conversation while she was eating. After she was done, she thanked Sonic again and got into the shower.

--

Cream and Tails woke up around the same time. They exchanged good mornings, took note of the still sleeping Rouge, and said hello to Knuckles.

"Do either of you know what we're doing today?" Knuckles asked.

"We didn't plan anything; we were just going to let it happen," Cream piped, "There's a lot of stuff to do around here."

"Oh, cool," Knuckles said, trying to sound interested.

"I think we should call Amy's room to see what we're doing today," Cream said.

"Go right ahead," Knuckles replied. Cream pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and read it as she dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" Sonic answered the phone.

"Oh, hello, Sonic," Cream replied cheerfully, "Is Amy there?"

"Um, she's in the shower right now," Sonic answered, "What's up?"

"We were just trying to find out what we were going to do today," Cream said.

"Oh, wait, she's coming out. Here she is…," Sonic handed the phone to Amy.

"Hey, Cream!" Amy said into the phone.

Amy had her bathing suit on.

Sonic looked at her up and down. She'd grown all the parts ladies were supposed to, which he'd never noticed before. It came as a shock. Amy looked at him and he quickly turned his head away, grabbing the remote and clicking through TV channels as a distraction.

"So I was thinking we'd go to the beach today," Amy said to Cream.

"Oh, sounds fun!" Cream said enthusiastically.

"Just get ready and we'll all meet up at 12 in the lobby, mmkay?"

"Alright!"

"Oh, and could you call Shadow?"

"Sure, Amy."

"Okay. Bye, Cream."

"Bye!"

They both hung up and Amy turned to Sonic. "Ready to go swimming?"

Sonic cringed. "No…"

"Oh well!" Amy exclaimed, hurrying him into the bathroom and throwing his swimming trunks at him, giggling.

--

Everyone met downstairs and followed Amy to the beach. Once they got there, everyone started doing their own things. Rouge laid out two beach towels for her and Shadow to sit on, Cream and Tails were playing in the sand, Knuckles was just kind of standing there with his arms crossed, occasionally glancing at Rouge and Amy was trying to drag Sonic into the water.

"Amy, I changed my mind!" Sonic said, pulling away from Amy.

"Common, Sonic, you big baby!" she replied, using all the strength she could muster to try and pull him into the water.

"No, Amy! Just leave me alone!" he yelled, attracting some attention.

"Sonic… You know what... Whatever," she mumbled, walking along the beach in another direction.

Sonic walked over to the group, where he received one of the dirtiest looks he'd ever seen from a certain angry bat.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Sonic!" Rouge said. "Why would you do that to Amy? All she ever does is show her affection for you, and all you can do is be an ass to her!"

Sonic kind of stood there, pondering what to say. "Sorry."

"Tell her that!" Rouge shouted. Shadow put his hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"Calm down," Shadow grumbled. "He's an asshole and I doubt he'll ever change." Rouge looked at Shadow and sighed.

"Go get her right now!" Rouge shouted.

"But…," Sonic sighed.

Rouge stood up. "Fucking. Go. Get. Her. Right. Now!"

"But…,"

"GO!"

Sonic looked around. Everyone was staring at him. At the risk of getting yelled at more, he began walking off, trying to find Amy.

Rouge sat down, slumping her head. "Ugh."

"Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"I just feel so damn sorry for the poor girl."

"I know, Rouge," Shadow sighed. "I think we all do. She obviously deserves a lot better, but she keeps chasing after him."

Rouge paused for a few seconds. "Yeah."

--

Sonic finally caught up to Amy, who was… Talking to someone?

'What?' Sonic thought. He walked over to her, and saw that she was talking to some kind of hedgehog. He was brown. Some of his quills swept across his face. None of this mattered that much to Sonic. It was just weird to him that she was talking to someone else…

"I'm Amy," he heard her say.

"That's a _very _cute name," the hedgehog replied. Amy giggled.

"Uh, Amy," Sonic tapped her on the shoulder. "I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Hi, Sonic," Amy said. "Don't worry, I'm okay." She smiled. "I'm just gonna be over here for a little while." Amy and the mystery hedgehog walked off away from Sonic.

Sonic was dumbstruck. 'What the hell.' He walked back to Rouge and everyone else, where he of course got yelled at for not bringing Amy back with him.

"She was with a guy," Sonic grumbled.

"Good," Rouge said. "It's about time she goes for someone else."

A million thoughts were running through Sonic's head at that moment. 'It's fine. Why does it matter? It's just some guy. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. I don't like Amy. I don't like her like _that.' _Sonic sat down and lowered his head. 'Then why does my stomach feel like exploding?'


	4. Getting Warmer

**Hello. Sorry it took me a while to update. My dog ran away and we've been trying desperately to find him. No luck so far…**

**But anyway enjoy the story and keep reading, I'm pretty sure the next update will come sooner! Enjoyy**

They'd had stayed out until around 6 o'clock, when Rouge suggested they head back.

"We've been out here all day…," Rouge said.

"What about Amy?" Cream asked. "She's still out with that guy."

Jealousy rushed through Sonic as he scoffed. "Let's just go. Amy knows her way back."

They all agreed and walked back, and headed up to their rooms. Sonic pulled out his key card and opened the door, greeted by an unpleasant sight- Amy and her friend sitting on the bed together, watching TV.

Amy turned towards Sonic and smiled. "Hey, Sonic," Amy said. "This is Rick, and…"

"Don't you think it's time he gets home," Sonic asked, uninterestedly, dryly, with no emotion.

Amy looked over at Rick. "Well, yeah, I guess so." Rick got up while Amy followed and give him a hug. After exchanging byes Amy turned to Sonic.

"Did you have fun today?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"I guess," Sonic said. "It sure looks like you did."

"Eh…," Amy said, frowning. "He's not that great."

'Yes!' Sonic thought.

"I don't think I'm going to hang out with him again."

'Yes!'

"But he was a nice guy."

"Sorry, Ames," Sonic said.

"It's okay," Amy said. "Maybe I'll meet another guy tomorrow."

Sonic frowned. "Really?"

"I don't know," Amy said, walking towards her bed. "I mean, I've been giving my whole self to you for all these years, so, its weird hanging out with someone else like that."

Sonic couldn't think of anything to say.

"I guess none of it was really worth it," Amy sighed, through some obvious pain.

Sonic frowned and thought... 'Okay… _Okay_. This is good. No more, "Oh, marry me, Sonic!" No more, "Let me teach you how to go swimming, Sonic!" Wait-that was it, it was me not letting her teach me how to go swimming that got her upset. Maybe if I just say I'm sorry…'

"Hey Ames?" Sonic asked with a concerned expression on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't let you teach me how to swim…"

"Its okay, Sonic," Amy forced a smile onto her lips. "I'm not mad at all…"

"But, you stormed off after I said it," Sonic argued.

"That's not why I stormed off," Amy sighed. "You can be so dense sometimes." Her expression made Sonic want to cry.

"Then…"

"Sonic," Amy started. "You told me to go away. And it's not the first time I've heard it. I've heard it a million times. And a girl can only take it..." Amy wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on one of her knees. "Only so many times."

"Ames…" Sonic said, starting to get off the bed.

"Sonic," she said. "I'm just another one of your stupid little fan girls."

Sonic got back on the bed and lie down. His heart was pounding so much that it hurt.

"Amy, you're not anything like any of them, okay?" Sonic said.

"Okay, Sonic," Amy said, lying down, turning away from him.

--

Cream and Tails had decided to take a walk around the premises, so Rouge and Knuckles were left alone in their room together. Rouge was on one bed, Knuckles on the other. She sighed and looked over at Knuckles, who was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, Knuckie…," Rouge said.

"Rouge, I _told_ you I don't like being called that!" Knuckles said.

"Oh, stop it... _Knuckie_."

"You stop it!"

"What if I don't want to?" Rouge asked, getting up in a fighting position.

"Then I'll make you!" Knuckles said, leaping on Rouge and wrestling with her. Punches were thrown, but it looked more playful than anything else. Neither of them looked like they were seriously trying to hurt one another.

"Knuckles…" Rouge said, after about 10 minutes of roughhousing.

"Yeah?" Knuckles said, clearly out of breath.

"Look at the position we're in," she said, smiling, and then giving him a small peck on the lips. Sure enough, she was pinned down by Knuckles, their faces mere inches apart.

Knuckles abruptly got up and clenched his fists. Rouge just walked over to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing!" Knuckles said, turning away from Rouge.

"You're boring. I'm going to see Shadow." Rouge opened the door and walked out. Knuckles, moderately shocked at the previous situation, sat down cross legged and rested his chin in his hand.

Rouge walked a few doors over and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Shadow greeted her with a slight smile and lead her inside.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Shadow asked, laying back on the bed and picking up the book he was reading previously.

"Knuckles is boring," Rouge said, frowning.

She walked over to Shadow and lay next to him, snuggling herself in his fur. Shadow looked unfazed, as Rouge did this often. She enjoyed flirting with him, but she knew she didn't like him they way she liked… Well, Knuckles.

"Is this what you do all day?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked over at Rouge. "Yes," he said, sarcastically. "All day."

"Hmph," Rouge muttered, sinking her head lower into Shadow, which was soon interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Shadow slowly made his way to the door and opened it up to Knuckles.

He stepped inside to see Rouge lying on the bed, glancing at him. She looked puzzled to see him following her.

"What are you doing here, Knuckle-head?" Rouge asked.

"Vanilla told us to watch Tails and Cream. We need to be there when they come back," Knuckles said.

"They're gonna be fine, Knuckles…," Rouge said. "They're with each other, and they'll be with you when they get back."

'She's right,' Knuckles thought. 'Why did I even come over here? I have to make her come back so I don't look like an idiot…'

"Just go back to the room," Rouge said, waving her hand away. Knuckles walked over to Rouge.

"Rouge, get back in the hotel room," Knuckles said. "Now."

"Oh, big bad echidna," Rouge mocked.

Knuckles grunted and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Rouge waved goodbye to Shadow as she was carried away.

"Have fun, you two," Shadow said.

Knuckles threw Rouge onto the bed and he sat on the bed opposite.

Rouge just looked at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, it's so obvious!" Rouge said, laughing.

"What!" Knuckles growled.

"You _like_ me!" Rouge said.

"No I don't!" Knuckles shouted, slamming his fist on the bed.

"Why else would you need to come over there and take me from Shadow?"

"I told you, Bat Girl! We need to watch Tails and Cream!"

"You can't handle to children by yourself?"

"Yes! But…"

Rouge sported a satisfied smile and lay back down, resting her arms above her head. Knuckles was sitting, hands clutching the bed, looking like he was about to explode.

"Calm down, Knuckles," Rouge said. "I was just kidding."

"You better have been! Dumb Bat Girl!" Knuckles said, before laying down himself.

Moments later Tails and Cream entered the room, hand in hand.

"Guys!" Cream said, smiling her usual smile.

Knuckles turned towards her, still red from the conversation previous. She was about to ask what had happened-but she decided to ignore it.

"Let's all go down to the pool," she said, jumping a little. "Me and Tails went down to see it and it was really, really pretty!"

"Okay, sure Cream. Did you call anyone else?" Rouge asked.

"We stopped by and told everyone on our way back. They all want to come," Cream said, and then frowned a little. "Well, except Shadow."

"That big baby hedgehog," Rouge muttered.

Rouge stepped to her dresser and pulled out her swimsuit, and went into the restroom.

Cream and Tails decided to get changed in the hotel bathrooms to save time, and meet everyone at the pool, which left Rouge and Knuckles alone again.

Knuckles quickly slid on his trunks while Rouge got ready in the bathroom. When she finally stepped out, she was wearing a bright pink two piece with large white dots covering it. Knuckles looked at her slightly in awe.

"Knuckes?" Rouge asked.

"Huh?" She turned around which showed the untied part of her bathing suit in view. She was holding both strings behind her back.

"Couldja' tie this for me, Knuckie?"

Knuckles coughed in slight shock and looked at her with his eyes a little wide. He got up, and slowly removed his gloves. He took each string in his hand, and very carefully tied them together. His hands shook a little and his face was heating up. As he stepped away she turned around and adjusted her top, as Knuckles tried hard not to stare right at her.

"Well?" Rouge asked. "Are we going or what?"

"Uh… Huh," Knuckles said.

**Um, like, yeah, I can't wait to write about the pool. I'm thinkin' I'm gonna put a little sonamy in there so don't worry, fans. **

**Haha, well see ya! C:  
**


	5. Pool

**I have two stories but this one is my baby and I love writing it. (: It's kind of short and I would write more but I liked  
where the end of the chapter left off.**

**Eh, not really any sonamy action in this one but later okay?**

**To** **suicuneluvr: Y'know, I don't like the idea of Shadow being alone either. Maybe I will add Victoria in at some point… But don't get mad if I don't! -" Glad you're likin' the story!**

Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the pool after everyone else. What caught Knuckles eye first was Sonic, standing right by the edge of the shallow end of the pool. This was an opportunity-he thought, so without thinking of it much, he charged right at him which sent him flying into the pool. Knuckles fell in too, but he figured it was well worth it.

At first, Sonic looked around at the water, and he thought about getting out as fast as he could… But then, he thought maybe he could stand it… As long he was in the shallow end.

And as soon as he collected his thoughts, he figured even after his previous revelation, he still had a shocked expression on his face. He realized he was just standing there, in water that was up to his stomach, looking in the water like it was some kind of horrible acid.

Once he was fully out of his shocked state, he turned around to the other end of the pool. Knuckles was bellowing out loud laughs, and Amy was holding her hand to her mouth, trying hard to not let her giggles break through.

Rouge wasn't even paying attention, because she was admiring the area. The ceiling had large windows all over it, which reflected down as sun into the pool. The tile around the pool was a light tan shade, while the inside was a beautiful blue, and there was a large Chinese dragon on the bottom. A few small steps up from the main floor, lead to a hot tub which Tails, Cream, and Cheese were sitting in, that seemed to overflow into the ground. There was a big door that looked like it lead to a garden. She turned around and admired the rest of the place. There were couches in the corner of this pool-couches! With a big fish tank mounted into the wall that lit up the area surrounding.

Once she went over to sit in the couches and made herself comfortable with some sunglasses over her eyes, she felt them slowly come off, to Knuckles looking back at her.

"What the heck?" Rouge said, slightly smiling.

Knuckles didn't say anything, and just lifted her up in his arms and walked her over by the pool.

"Don't you dare, Knuckle-head," Rouge warned. "I'll start kicking and freaking out _right now_."

Knuckles smirked and began to drop her slowly into the pool.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Rouge said, before she hit the water. She immediately came up and stuck her middle finger up.

"I swear to god, Knuckles! You're gonna get it!" she yelled, through laughs. She grabbed Knuckles' foot and pulled him in the water. He leaned forward, so he wouldn't kill himself on the side of the pool, and fell right into Rouge.

When they came up from the pool, they both gave each other a blank look, and started cracking up.

"You-You-You're… You're so dumb!" Rouge said, through her laughs.

"Mm-mm-e? I'm not the one with her make-up running!" Knuckles cackled, pointing to her eyes.

She quickly turned away, rubbing all the make-up off with water. She turned back around, still laughing a little.

"Oh, I guess you remembered to take all of your make-up off before you came in the pool, huh?" Rouge said.

Knuckles growled, "I'm gonna get you for that…"

"Uh-huh," Rouge smiled, climbing out of the pool and running over to the door leading to the garden. Knuckles followed her, slamming the door behind him.

Most everyone in and around the pool area had noticed the little scene they had caused, which caused most everyone to leave. But, that was almost a common occurrence when Knuckles and Rouge would get together.

Sonic was slowly trying to make his way over to the deeper end of the pool, and Amy noticed. She giggled a little at the determined look on his face. She swam over to him.

"You're going to drown if you get too close to the deep end, ya' know," Amy said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said, getting over to the point where he couldn't touch any more. He flailed his arms around a bit before he went under. 'Damn it,' he thought, as he ran back over to the shallow end.

"Um… Maybe you're right," he said.

"Look, Sonic…," Amy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If you're really, truly sorry for that incident at the beach, we can come back here later tonight and I can try to teach you how to swim."

Sonic grinned and pulled Amy into a quick hug.

"Good," Sonic started. "Because I'm hopeless when it comes to teaching myself how to swim…" Amy giggled.

"Wanna go in the garden with me?" Amy asked.

"Uh," 'No,' Sonic thought, before he said, "Sure."

Amy smiled and got out of the pool. He took a moment to look at her while she had her back turned. He followed her and watched as she wrapped a towel on her waist.

"Where are you guys going?" Cream asked.

"Out to the garden," Amy replied.

"A garden? Common Tails," Cream said cheerfully, grabbing his hand.

"Okay," he replied. "We should probably check that Rouge and Knuckles aren't killing each other, anyway."

Everyone seemed to move out the door a little faster after that statement.

When they got outside, Rouge was high up in the air, teasing Knuckles.

"Ha-ha!" Rouge yelled at him.

At this point Knuckles had his gloves back on and was already busy climbing up the side of a very large tree. "Just wait, Bat Girl! I'm gonna get you!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Knuckie?"

"Huh? I just said I was going to… Are you stupid?" Knuckles said, obviously not catching the joke. Eventually he reached the top of the tree and jumped as high as he could off of it, gliding and attempting to catch her. Rouge only flew up higher and laughed as he cussed beneath his breath. He continued to glide past her and latched on to the side of the building, making his destination the roof.

The whole group found this funny as they watched the two bicker with each other.

Once he made it there, he jumped high in the air and glided to the point where he was above her, and spun downwards into Rouge, in turn making Rouge fall. Since she was so high up, she had time to land gracefully, but the case was not the same for Knuckles who crashed into the ground.

He got up, seeming almost triumphant, and exclaimed, "Now we can have a real fight, Bat Girl!" He drew his fists up and smirked.

"Bring it on!" Rouge shouted, getting in the same position. And then she realized- 'I like Knuckles. So… Why am I fighting with him? Its fun and all, but…' She quickly got out of her train of thought to see Knuckles storming at her. She dodged to the right, and put her hands on her hips.

"This is really childish, let's stop," Rouge said, cocking her hip a little. "We're fighting like a married couple... And that won't be at least for another, say, ten years."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Knuckles asked, genuinely surprised and confused.

"Eh," Rouge said. "It gets boring after a while, you know."

"I… Guess?" Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

Both of them started to walk back to the pool when they saw the group staring at them kind of funny.

"What's up with that?" Sonic asked. Knuckles and Rouge had been far enough away when they were fighting that Sonic-and the rest of the group-couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, placing her hands on her hips once again.

"You guys… You stopped fighting," Sonic replied.

"You guys always fight. It's a common occurrence by now," Tails added.

"Didn't feel like it," Rouge said, shrugging. "Gotta problem?"

"No," Sonic said. Rouge shot him a menacing glance. "No, I _said _no!"

"Good," Rouge said. "Well, it's like 9'o clock. I'm going back. So is Knuckles."

"Huh?" Knuckles asked, suddenly being pulled away by Rouge's hand around his.

"Use protection!" Sonic mocked as they walked away. He turned back to the group, specifically looking at Cream and Tails. "I wouldn't go back in there for a while, kiddos. They're gonna be busy for a while."

Cream looked puzzled. "What?"

Tails looked down at Cream. "Um… It's nothing, Cream."

"What are Knuckles and Rouge doing?" Cream asked. "Oh no, are they fighting again? I'm gonna go stop them!" Cream said, looking like she was about to run off.

"Cream," Tails said, grabbing her hand to stop her. "Sonic was just making a _joke_." He stopped to give Sonic an annoyed look. "They're not fighting. They're not doing anything."

"Um," Cream looked up at the group. A few of them were laughing. "Okay?"

**(:**

**If this were an episode of a TV show that would be where it cuts to break. I love Cream! This chapter was kind of short. But I tried to include Cream and Tails more! Hope you liked. **


End file.
